Juxta Aegis
by The Golden Goose
Summary: Draco Malfoy is just an ordinary boy in most aspects ... but on the inside he is keeping a secret that could ruin his father and cause him to have all respect from his class mates lost. How long will it be before he confides in anyone at all.
1. Home

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_A/N: _**Yay! Another fic! I happen to really like this idea … my theory is that the HP books are bias and J.K. Rowling judges how you feel about certain characters by their actions. What you have to do is put yourself in the position of the character not in her favour. (Eg. Petunia seems like the kind of person who wouldn't just hold a grudge against her sister for no reason … maybe Lily and the marauders played some nasty tricks on her through every school holidays and snapped at her for not treating it as a joke. Also take into consideration that Lily was in fact the favourite.). The point of this fic is to shed some light on the behaviour of certain characters who have been (in most fic's) have been portrayed as evil, sluttish, mean or stupid. So don't be mad at me if you think that it's OOC.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer:** I own nobody in this fic … because there's a word for that … its called slavery … and it's against the law!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Juxta Aegis 

Draco strode over to his father. 

It was the end of another year and Draco wasn't at all happy with the goings on that had happened during the year. And if Draco wasn't happy, then his father most certainly wasn't.

As he reached his father he expected him to yell and shout … or even hit him. But the man just eyed him disappointedly, turned on his heel, stormed off to the limo, his cloak billowing behind him.

During the year Draco had found out more than he wanted to know about his father. It was the most important thing to him that he kept it a secret. This secret had made Draco loose all respect for his father and, inevitably, Draco had stopped coming home for school holidays and, more importantly, stopped trying in school.

Draco had always done well in his schoolwork and in the end, had come in the top 5 of his grade; always. But now that he stopped trying, he was coming close to dead last.

Draco hung his head and trudged after his father and jumped in the back seat behind the driver.

Once they got home, Draco pulled his trunk up the stairs and into his bedroom, where he locked the door (not that it would be of much use if his father wanted to come in…) and collapsed on his bed with a groan.

"This is going to be a long summer," he muttered to himself. It was at that exact moment that Lucius reverted back to him old ways for a moment and burst through the door, and slapped Draco across the face causing a black eye to slowly immerge.

"What the **hell** were you thinking, boy?" Lucius asked in a dangerous tone, "If you don't do better next year … then your out of here! Understand!?" Draco nodded in understanding and Lucius turned and left the room.

|_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_||_*_|

TBC

**_~The Golden Goose_**


	2. Plotting

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_A/N: _**Yay! Another fic! I happen to really like this idea … my theory is that the HP books are bias and J.K. Rowling judges how you feel about certain characters by their actions. What you have to do is put yourself in the position of the character not in her favour. (Eg. Petunia seems like the kind of person who wouldn't just hold a grudge against her sister for no reason … maybe Lily and the marauders played some nasty tricks on her through every school holidays and snapped at her for not treating it as a joke. Also take into consideration that Lily was in fact the favourite.). The point of this fic is to shed some light on the behaviour of certain characters who have been (in most fic's) have been portrayed as evil, sluttish, mean or stupid. So don't be mad at me if you think that it's OOC.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer:** I own nobody in this fic … because there's a word for that … its called slavery … and it's against the law!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**In Which Lucius Plots.**

Lucius was mildly annoyed at the fact his son had gone dumb. _Perhaps he had discovered … no … but it did explain a lot …maybe Draco has discovered boys for himself? Yeah …sure …and the sky is fushia!_

Lucius moved over to his flowers and started to prune. It was after all fungus season … he had to look after his plants if he expected them to survive.

His hair was all over the place … well over the place for his standards anyway, meaning that his fringe was in his eyes … instead of the trademark slicked back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC

~**_The Golden Goose_**


	3. Brettle

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_A/N: _**Yay! Another fic! I happen to really like this idea … my theory is that the HP books are bias and J.K. Rowling judges how you feel about certain characters by their actions. What you have to do is put yourself in the position of the character not in her favour. (Eg. Petunia seems like the kind of person who wouldn't just hold a grudge against her sister for no reason … maybe Lily and the marauders played some nasty tricks on her through every school holidays and snapped at her for not treating it as a joke. Also take into consideration that Lily was in fact the favourite.). The point of this fic is to shed some light on the behaviour of certain characters who have been (in most fic's) have been portrayed as evil, sluttish, mean or stupid. So don't be mad at me if you think that it's OOC.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer:** I own nobody in this fic … because there's a word for that … its called slavery … and it's against the law!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco approached the platform and entered the scarlet train that is the Hogwarts Express.

The summer holidays were over … and Draco hadn't enjoyed them one bit!

He hadn't enjoyed them because of his father and many of his father's clients coming in and out of the manor.

He made his way to the back of the train. He didn't want to be seen.

But, unfortunately, before he could reach an empty compartment, his henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle, approached him.

"Derrr…" stated Crabbe

"Draco old chap!" said Goyle, "fancy seeing you here … I thought you would be so ashamed that you had to repeat that you wouldn't have shown your face!"

"Gregory … I think your forgetting who you're speaking to …" Draco said calmly while clenching and unclenching his fists.

"No, Draco, I'm afraid that if you want us to offer you our services then you'll have to give us a pay rise."

"Derrr…."

Draco looked at his "friends" in shock. And in his shock he managed to walk away and straight into a very pretty girl with red hair and blue eyes, who in turn called him,

"- A wanking fuck face with bad hair! Get off me!"

Draco, who was still in shock said stupidly "Thorry" and walked into the nearest compartment and closed the door.

Inside there was only one boy who was rummaging through his trunk.

Draco sat down across from the boy and said, "Hi, my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The boy looked up and said in an unmistakably feminine voice, "Hi Malfoy Dracomalfoy, my name is Brett Plunket … but my friends all call me Brettle. DAMNIT! I brought the wrong trunk!" the boy then pulled out a pink bunny suit that had been enchanted to clothe itself on the first person that touches it. So here was this boy dressed in a pink bunny suit, just as the train started to leave. 

Draco was a little amused, and tried to ignore the fact that the suit was a tight fit … and showed off the chubby boys abs, or lack of.

About half way through the train ride the door slid open and revealed … a woman and a cart of food … ooo000ooo food!!!

"Want anything from the trolley dears?"

"Yes, I want a Strawberry Moove, and a finger bun" said the boy in the bunny suit here after known only as "Brettle"

the aging witch giggled her ass off then said to Draco "You with him, as in _with _him?"

"No … I think I have to go over here now …" Draco moved out past the lady and left Brettle with his finger bun and Strawberry Moove.

Crabbe and Goyle returned to his side as fathful followers, well they did until Draco said that he wasn't going to pay them any money just to walk next to him. Then he was left in peace. Well as much peace as one can be left in when standing in a corridor of a moving carriage, which was the only thoroughfare to the front of the train. 

Draco started to move towards the end carriage not knowing that the "dream team" was currently stuffing their faces with food/ occupying the space.

Draco walked into the carriage and saw the pretty red head that he had bumped into earlier.

She was currently glaring at another red head …

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A WEASLEY!"

The entire occupants of the compartment turned to glare at him.

"So … I may be a Weasley … but at least I'm not a major loser who had to repeat because I'm so dumb!" the girl said as she stood and walked out.

"Thanks a lot Malfoy!" yelled Harry … who was just about to force himself upon the girl.

Draco followed the girl into another compartment to talk and Harry got mad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC

**_~The Golden Goose_**

**__**

**_~Evil*Fairy_**


	4. Confessions

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_A/N: _**Yay! Another fic! I happen to really like this idea … my theory is that the HP books are bias and J.K. Rowling judges how you feel about certain characters by their actions. What you have to do is put yourself in the position of the character not in her favour. (Eg. Petunia seems like the kind of person who wouldn't just hold a grudge against her sister for no reason … maybe Lily and the marauders played some nasty tricks on her through every school holidays and snapped at her for not treating it as a joke. Also take into consideration that Lily was in fact the favourite.). The point of this fic is to shed some light on the behaviour of certain characters who have been (in most fic's) have been portrayed as evil, sluttish, mean or stupid. So don't be mad at me if you think that it's OOC.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer:** I own nobody in this fic … because there's a word for that … its called slavery … and it's against the law!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco and the red head made their way to the carriage where Brettle was on the phone to what seemed like a flower shop because he was saying, "I would like a single blue rose send to my dormitory at Hogwarts. Not dark blue. Not light blue. Just blue."

"Ummm … excuse me … Brettle? I was wondering … I was just wondering if you could possibly give me and this charming young lady the opportunity be alone for the duration of this locomotive journey?" Draco asked, only to be glared at by Brettle.

"Excuse me!!! I'm on the phone!!!" Brettle exclaimed.

Suddenly, Ginny ripped off her clothes. Underneath she had a complete bondage mistress costume. Brettle screamed "IT'S A WOMAN!!!" and ran out of the compartment.

Ginny closed the door with a sense of urgency and was about to jump Draco when he stuttered, "um, um … I I I  … I don't think this is appropriate …"

"Why did you bring me here then?" Ginny asked

Draco broke down in tears and said, "OK, OK! I'll tell you!!! My father isn't really a death eater!!! He was actually under a spell the first time … now he owns a gay flower shop and is cheating on my mother with his lover … I'm just telling everyone that he's back on the dark side because I'm embarrassed!"

"Ha, Ha, Ha!!! Wait till everyone hears about this!!!" Ginny yelled then ran to Harry and told him all about it.

Harry approached Draco and said, "I wont tell anyone and I'll get Ginny not to tell anyone else if you do anything anyone tells you to!"

"Alright … but what if someone tells me to go to hell?" Draco asked

Harry just opened the compartment door and walked out as Pansy fell in cos she was listening at he door.

"Ha, ha, ha! Im going to exploit Harry's evil plot! Draco … let me cut your hair!" Pansy yelled

"oh no …" Draco moaned as Pansy started shaving all his beautiful hair off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC

**_~The Golden Goose_**

**__**


	5. Loser

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_A/N: _**Yay! Another fic! I happen to really like this idea … my theory is that the HP books are bias and J.K. Rowling judges how you feel about certain characters by their actions. What you have to do is put yourself in the position of the character not in her favour. (Eg. Petunia seems like the kind of person who wouldn't just hold a grudge against her sister for no reason … maybe Lily and the marauders played some nasty tricks on her through every school holidays and snapped at her for not treating it as a joke. Also take into consideration that Lily was in fact the favourite.). The point of this fic is to shed some light on the behaviour of certain characters who have been (in most fic's) have been portrayed as evil, sluttish, mean or stupid. So don't be mad at me if you think that it's OOC.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer:** I own nobody in this fic … because there's a word for that … its called slavery … and it's against the law!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Draco … Why does everyone think I'm a slut? Cos I'm sorta a … virgin …" Pansy asked Draco

"Oh no … how am I gonna get Ginny to love me now?"

"How can a slut be a virgin?"

"How can I get *anyone* to love me now?"

"I think it's a bit impossible … I haven't even given a guy head before …"

"Chicks hate bald guys!"

Draco and Pansy looked at each other and randomly had a passionate makeout session.

"EWWWW!!! I made out with a 6th yearer!!! Im a 7th yearer!!! Yukky!!!" Pansy moaned

Draco got cut and left the compartment to find someone in his own grade … but instead he walked in on Ginny testing out her bondage mistress costume on some Hufflepuff boys … and one girl. 

"Ginny! Don't you think that's a bit inappropriate?!?" Draco yelled

"Pfft … go away loser!" Ginny yelled back and continued her work

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC

**_~The Golden Goose_**

**__**


End file.
